


¿Celos?

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cree que el simple hecho de que Sherlock no sepa mucho de ciertas cosas puede darle un posibilidad… algo a lo que aferrarse mientras intenta contener sus sentimientos y sus deseos lo mas que puede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** John cree que el simple hecho de que Sherlock no sepa mucho de ciertas cosas puede darle un posibilidad… algo a lo que aferrarse mientras intenta contener sus sentimientos y sus deseos lo mas que puede.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/03 + Extra.  
>  **Palabras:** 2597\. (Primera parte)  
>  **Notas:** Creo que es la primera vez que publico un fic que está totalmente acabado en su totalidad, bueno al extra aun le falta un toque para darle el fin, pero creo que, aun así lo iré subiendo de a poco.  
>  **Fecha:** 19/03/2013.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la BBC.

**Primera parte.**

Sólo era otro experimento, y Sherlock sólo era un niño que no entendía mas de las mitad de las cosas habituales que ocurrían a su alrededor. Eso era de lo que John se había dado cuenta con el correr de los meses en los que había estado al lado del detective.

Pero no le parecía que fuera a rasgarse las vestiduras por ello; en verdad él no se había dejado convencer. Aunque Sherlock no se diera cuenta, él había aceptado hacerlo antes que siquiera su compañero se lo pidiese… Pues en realidad era algo a lo que estaba aspirando, algo que había estado deseando.

Luego del caso de Irene… o ‘La mujer’ como Sherlock se refería a ella, algo había cambiado en él, algo tan imperceptible, pero que resultaba ser tan obvio para John.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había dolido ese simple apelativo con el que, según Adler, Jim se había referido a él. John supo algo al respecto por Mycroft, y pensar en que Sherlock aun era virgen era tan extraño como pensar… bueno, era lo suficientemente raro para él.

No encontró la respuesta que hubiera esperado. Sí, su corazón estaba acelerado… Pero parecía estar analizando más las cosas que lo que podía estar disfrutando; en el caso que pudiera disfrutar estar con otro hombre.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar, Sherlock. —John suspiró, sintiendo el tenso brazo del detective envolver su espalda.

—Haz que funcione, John… Tú tienes experiencia en esto. —Sherlock clavó sus azules ojos en el rostro redondo del doctor. —¿Puedes hacerlo funcionar?

—Sí, pero vas a tener que dejar de mirarme… Deja de analizar cada movimiento que hago.

—Si lo hiciera de ese modo, esto no sería un experimento.

John apenas sonrió, tiró de la sabana de la cama de Sherlock sobre sus cuerpos, sobre sus cabezas, y lo ayudó a quitarse los calzoncillos antes de comenzar a estimularlo.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, Sherlock. —Murmuró, viendo cómo la vista de su compañero se debatía en enfrentar sus ojos o seguir aquel movimiento que conseguía estremecerlo. —Cierra los ojos y recopila la información que puedas sólo sintiéndola…

¿Confianza? Eso no era difícil de cumplir. Sherlock confiaba en John, más de lo que el doctor pudiera creer.

Así lo hizo, cerró sus ojos, cubierto por la sabana aun podría ver a John sobre su cuerpo. No podía decir que estaba arrepentido, pero tampoco sabía cómo iba terminar todo eso; por primera vez en su vida no podía deducir nada… Sólo que no estaba  
dispuesto a retroceder.

Sintió una húmeda huella sobre su pecho, demasiado cerca de su corazón para ser una coincidencia, y estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos, pero rápidamente los labios del doctor fueron hacia su cuello, su largo y blanco cuello, elegante y altivo.

Jamás había hecho algo como eso, era la primera vez que estaba sobre otro cuerpo masculino, pero no debía ser tan diferente a uno femenino. Al menos para John no lo era, Sherlock era sumamente sensual, erótico si se lo sabía mirar… y él sí había sabido como mirarlo.

Se armó de paciencia, mientras se las apañaba para apartar los brazos y piernas de Sherlock; aun tenía sus pantalones puestos, pero no sería nada bueno dejar al detective tener dos segundos para pensar, mientras intentaba sacárselos. Apenas liberó su miembro, enterró su redondo rostro entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo, respirando con dificultad.

—John… —Por primera vez, Sherlock se permitió gemir. Tomó una de las manos del doctor, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente sin que apartase los ojos de él.

John quiso advertirle que se relajara, que necesitaba hacerlo para no sentir dolor, pero sus ojos fijos le habían robado la capacidad de hilar palabras coherentes. Movió sus caderas de manera lenta pero segura, logrando que Sherlock gruñera estaba vez, de manera gutural y grave, siendo aun más lúbrica su voz.

—Sherlock… —John se obligó a cerrar sus ojos y no dejar que las manos del detective lo separaran de él hasta que se hubiese acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Intentar no verlo era difícil, más aun sabiendo, lo expresiva que estaba siendo su cara, luego de atravesar por tantas sensaciones.

El experimento de Sherlock se había llevado su cordura, la poca que tenía ya luego de vivir con el detective… además de sentirse altamente atraído por este.

\----  
John despertó por el repetitivo sonido del teléfono de Sherlock, sonando una y otra vez, pero no simplemente sonando de manera normal, no… sino con el conocido ‘gemido’ femenino.

Se levantó de un salto al ver que estaba solo en la cama. Aunque rápidamente encontró al dueño de la habitación, viéndolo fijamente, sentado muy cerca de la cama. Se cubrió apenas con las sabanas sueltas de la cama, confundido.

—¿Qué haces allí, Sherlock?... Debiste llamarme, pude ir a dormir a mi propia cama. —John suspiró, viendo que el detective no había movido ni un solo musculo, y tampoco parecía interesado en contestarle. —Déjame adivinar… ¿Estas arrepentido?  
“No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto” Pensó John, pero sabía que no podía agregar eso a su frase, por mucho que lo pensara.

Sherlock pareció dispuesto a contestarle por fin, cuando el sonido de su teléfono se repitió una vez más, haciéndolo desviar la vista de John. Pero no se le escapó la mirada curiosa y confundida de parte de doctor.

—Ese es…

—Sí, ella está viva… John. —Apenas si apartó sus ojos de la pantalla, antes de enviar un mensaje, y volver a guardar el teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Murmurٕó John, y enseguida se puso a vestirse.

Sherlock lo observó tranquilo a pesar de todo, y sabia que debía hablar antes de que su compañero acabara de dejar su cuarto, pero hablar nunca se le había dado muy bien… a menos que estuviese explicando un asesinato.

—Lo sé, John…

El doctor apenas elevó su rostro, sonriéndole de lado, pasó sus brazos por la camisa, pero no se molestó en prender los botones.

—Sí, lo sé… Mycroft me contó cómo lo hiciste con ella. —John suspiró pesadamente, recordó la mano blanca sobre su propia muñeca, y su vista clavada en sus ojos. —Sólo tengo una pregunta, Sherlock… ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ese punto? ¿No era lo mismo hacerlo antes y ahórrarte todo esto? —Pudo ver cómo ahora los ojos azules escapaban de su vista. —Aunque quieras pensarlo así, yo no soy como ella, Sherlock… Yo no soy ella.

—Eso también lo sé, John.

Sherlock se había preguntado, una y otra vez, qué era lo que tenia Irene que se le hacía casi irresistible; pero al mismo tiempo… no dejaba de preguntarse, por qué ni siquiera ella despertaba ni deseo ni pasión en su cuerpo.  
¿Entonces, era él quien estaba mal?

—La salvé, porque reconocí que era una mujer inteligente, alguien que utiliza más su cuerpo que su cabeza, pero aun así inteligente… y creo que para probarme algo también.

John estudió esa mueca, algo que no había visto a Sherlock hacer desde que se había mudado a ese mismo departamento.

—¿Qué? —Acabó por preguntar, ya sobrepasado de curiosidad.

—Nada relevante, en realidad. Por cierto: Eres bueno, o eso creo… —Titubeó algo avergonzado. —Pero no sé si es algo que quiera repetir.

El doctor tuvo ganas de reírse, a veces se le hacía difícil seguir el tren mental de Sherlock; por supuesto que no esperaba que quisiera volver a hacerlo… y si así lo hiciera, tal vez no sería con él.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte… no tiene que pasar si no quieres. —John buscó sus zapatos bajo la cama, aun no había amanecido y aun podía seguir durmiendo algo más de tiempo en su cama, aunque quizás no consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Sherlock asintió, pero ya había pensado que John le diría algo semejante, y chasqueó su lengua en desaprobación… y por qué no, en frustración.

—Y qué sucede si yo si quiero, digo… ¿Estarías dispuesto a repetirlo?

—¿Como un anexo más a tu experimento?... ¿Pretendes probar alguna otra cosa?

—No necesariamente… Dicen que el sexo ayuda a liberar tensiones y aclara la mente.

John sonrió de lado, sabía que no sería bueno cuando se sintió atraído a Sherlock la primera vez, sabía que los sentimientos que tenía no llegarían a nada más que a hacerlo pasar por sufrimientos y dolores. No había esperanzas para lo que él sentía, no era como si Sherlock fuese a cambiar años de férreas creencias y deducciones por un manojo de sensaciones superfluas.

Pero no era del todo descabellado pensar en que era mejor ser parte de su reducida experiencia sexual antes de tener que despertar en mitad de la noche por los disparos, o debido a una agudísima nota extraída con violencia de su violín.

—A ti te vendría bien liberar tensiones de vez en cuando. —John sonrió, no le molestaba entrar en el juego; después de todo seguirían con su relación como hasta ese momento, con el plus que les podía dar el sexo… Sólo que dudaba que Sherlock estuviese interesado en repetirlo nuevamente en un corto lapso de tiempo.

\----

Bueno, en su defensa el doctor podía decir que se dedicaba justamente a eso, a la medicina, y también había sido militar… Pero no era, ni nunca seria, capaz de deducir las cosas como lo hacía Sherlock. Y la situación en sí no se llegó a dar como él se la había imaginado.

El detective había vuelto a repetir la experiencia apenas pasados unos días, luego de que un simple caso de asesinato estuviera resuelto.

John aun no sabía cómo era que había pasado, pero la incapacidad de su compañero de piso para comunicarse en temas triviales lo había llevado a ser, para su gusto, demasiado directo. El cuerpo delgado irrumpió en su cuarto en medio de la noche, pues dormía poco o nada mientras atendía algún caso, y en esos momentos llevaba unos tres días sin hacerlo…

—John. —Llamó con fuerza, haciendo que el doctor se pegara un susto de muerte.

—¡Sherlock, no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Quieres?

Por suerte para el detective, John no tenia como costumbre dormir con su arma cerca, si no hasta podrían haber tenido un momento muy horrible.

—¿Estabas dormido, John?

—No, estaba hablando con mi inconsciencia un momento… ¡Claro que ya me había dormido, Sherlock! ¿Qué sucede, se escapó el ‘loco de la sierra’? —John preguntó volteándose hacia su mesa de noche, para cerciorarse de que aun no había pasado ni una hora desde que se había ido a dormir.

—¿Ese es el nombre que le pondrás al caso cuando lo subas al Blog?

—No lo sé, no lo he pensado aun… —John sintió los pies terriblemente helados de Sherlock acercarse a los suyos con lentitud. El doctor no se había percatado que el detective estaba en su cama, a su lado y cubierto por sus sábanas. —¿Qué haces Sherlock?  
—Dijiste que podríamos repetirlo… ¿Lo olvidaste?

No, como podía olvidarse de algo así. Pero lo cierto es que él no era como Holmes, él no podía permanecer despierto por días, y necesitaba al menos unas horas de sueño si quería que sus músculos funcionaran para algo… aun más si era que requería una cantidad considerable de energía.

—Sí, lo dije… y no lo he olvidado, Sherlock. ¿Ahora?

—¿Tienes planeado algo más… además de dormir?

John negó, sin evitar dibujar una semi sonrisa en sus labios. Muy al contrario de lo que él mismo había pensado, todo su cuerpo, y más aun su mente, estuvieron despiertos en el menor tiempo posible. Comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa, viendo que Sherlock seguía los movimientos de su mano con total curiosidad.

—¿No piensas desvestirte también? —El detective asintió a su pregunta, pero no comenzó a hacerlo hasta que John no dejo caer la ultima prenda, en este caso su pantalón de dormir, a un lado de la cama. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sherlock negó esta vez, y le sonrió mientras alzaba su remera por sobre sus brazos, arrancándola luego de su cabeza, el pantalón acabó también en el suelo de la habitación de John, luego de unos segundos más.

—¿Puedo estar arriba esta vez? No de esa forma… —Explicó, apresurado. —Solamente arriba.

—¿Tu arriba mío?... ¿Montando, quieres decir?

Sherlock apenas ladeó sus labios, había tenido tiempo de revisar desde la laptop de John algunos videos, aunque no le habían llamado demasiado la atención; quizás John supiera cómo hacerlo bien.

—Sí, tú te acuestas y yo me siento en tu regazo… ¿Es así, no es verdad?

El doctor asintió, no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero dudaba que Sherlock pudiera hacer frente a esa posición. Además, sólo lo había hecho una vez, ¿Qué tan preparado se pensaba estar? No era necesario, pensó, Sherlock aun no sabía mucho de sexo… y él, aun pensando que no lo repetirían en mucho tiempo, no tenía a disposición ningún tipo de lubricante o similar.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres. ¿Estás seguro, no? Digo… no es como si…

—No, John… No soy exactamente una de tus novias. Ambos lo sabemos.

—Bueno, no era eso lo que iba a decir… pero ya que pareces seguro de ti mismo.

Apenas se acomodó John en medio de la cama, Sherlock pasó una de su piernas sobre su cuerpo; el doctor pudo ver muy bien cuan excitado se encontraba ya el detective, y no pudo evitar pensar en que este llevaba tiempo pensando en volver a tener relaciones con él.

—Sólo ve despacio… —John hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando las manos de Sherlock no supieron que hacer. —Sera mejor que la próxima vez tengas algo de preparación… y un buen lubricante.

—¿Eso ayuda?... —La tensión en su boca no fue tanta como la presión de su dientes; si no fuera por las manos de John, tal vez no hubiera podido llegar a penetrarse él mismo.

—En este caso… sí, muchísimo.

—Debiste decírmelo antes. —Sherlock gruñó, la intrusión aun se sentía rara, por la presión que provocaba en su esfínter, haciéndolo doblarse hacia adelante… sobre el pecho de John.

—No tenía ni la menor idea de que querías repetirlo tan pronto… si no, me hubiera preparado antes.

Sherlock rió de buena gana, viendo el rostro de John frente a sí; estaba tentado de probar algo más, aun más osado… pero no era el tiempo, ni estaba preparado para ello.

—Sabes de sobra que necesito liberar tenciones constantemente… ¿Por qué habría de esperar para repetirlo?

Presionó las puntas de sus dedos sobre el pecho ancho, hasta que estas se volvieron blancas, comenzando a moverse lentamente.

—¿En verdad no quieres que lo haga yo? —La inexperiencia de Holmes le estaba haciendo pasar un pésimo momento al doctor.

—¡No!... ya sé cómo es que lo haces tú, te he dicho que eres bueno… ¿lo recuerdas? —Sherlock sonrió a la mueca de John. —Ahora es mi turno… ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es difícil de creer que me digas que soy bueno en esto, justo tú que no tienes experiencia… ¿Con quién me comparas para saber si lo hago bien o no?

El ex militar sostuvo las caderas delgadas entre sus manos, evitando que Sherlock se dejara deslizar hacia abajo, o hacia arriba.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué te han dicho tus novias hasta ahora?... Además, ¿es natural hablar mientras tienes sexo?... ¡Déjame moverme!

John dejó escapar una carcajada, seguida de un fuerte gemido, que en un segundo acalló con su propia mano, cuando soltó las caderas del detective dejándolo libre de moverse. Sherlock había jadeado a su vez, al parecer llegando muy profundamente en muy poco tiempo.

 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Bueno como ya dije… el fic está casi terminado, así que por primera vez no habrá demasiada esperas para que actualice. (Las lectoras de otros Fandom me mataran)


	2. Segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** John cree que el simple hecho de que Sherlock no sepa mucho de ciertas cosas puede darle un posibilidad… algo a lo que aferrarse mientras intenta contener sus sentimientos y sus deseos lo mas que puede.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** 02/03 + Extra y Epílogo.  
>  **Palabras:** 2,794. (Segunda parte)  
>  **Notas:** Segundo capítulo de este fics… no tengo mucho que decir al respecto.  
>  **Fecha:** 20/03/2013  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la BBC.

**Segunda parte.**

Había tenido demasiado cuidado, quería mantenerse lejos, a resguardo de cualquiera que pudiera tener malas intenciones. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado… y de que no estaba segura de conseguir nada a cambio como para que valiera la pena. 

Llevaba la cabeza cubierta por una delicada pañoleta de seda, pero lo que se podía ver de su cabello demostraba que este ya no era de su color original. El rojo le quedaba bien; eso, en conjunto con los grandes lentes y su figura elegante, la hacían parecer una estrella… ¿Una actriz, o cantante? 

No se molestó en pedirle al chofer que la esperara, no pensaba salir en poco tiempo si corría con suerte. 

No necesitó golpear, y no reparó en la señora Hudson cuando subió las escaleras hacia el 221 B de la calle Baker. Tampoco tenía una llave, pero atravesó la puerta como si esta no estuviera cerrada… porque verdaderamente no lo estaba 

“Muy mala costumbre”. Se dijo a sí misma, mientras veía la sala repleta de las cosas de Sherlock. 

Pero no había ido para ver el departamento, no era para eso que estaba allí. Se quitó la pañoleta y los lentes, dejó los guantes y su cartera sobre la mesa del centro, y se dirigió al cuarto de Holmes. 

¿Por qué se molestaría en llamar, no? 

Por supuesto que si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría llevado una impresión complicada de asimilar. 

Ambos hombres ocupaban la misma cama, despreocupados y sin reparar en la presencia que los acompañaba en la habitación. 

Sonrió de lado, alejando sin embargo la idea que se había formado rápidamente en su cabeza. ¡Sería imposible! ¿O no? 

Estaba dispuesta a sentarse a esperar, pero la forma en la que el doctor Watson roncaba estaba amenazando con volverla loca. Sacó el teléfono de su saco, escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje, y se acomodó mejor a los pies de la cama de ambos hombres. 

El gemido se oyó; ‘su’ gemido… Pero el primero que despertó para tomar el teléfono fue John. Mas bien, no se despertó, sólo atinó a tomarlo de arriba de la mesa de noche de Sherlock, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. 

—Sher… Sherlock. Es para ti… —Sacudió al detective lo suficiente como para que este tomara el aparato entre sus manos. Irene no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. ¿‘Sher’, eh? Pero cuando Sherlock volvió a dormirse, incluso con el teléfono en mano, debió apretar sus rojos labios, en disconformidad. 

«¡Despierta dormilón, hice muchos kilómetros para verte solo a ti!. Buenos días…» Escribió, volviendo a enviar el mensaje. 

Una vez más el sonido del teléfono hizo que John se removiera en la cama, pero sus movimientos iban apuntados a cubrirse con las mantas. Sherlock esa vez abrió un ojo, leyendo rápidamente el mensaje. 

—Buenos días, Sher. Es un placer volverte a ver. 

Irene no podía dejar de sonreír, la mueca de incomodidad en los labios de Sherlock podía llegar a decir mucho, pero así como el detective se veía sumamente extrañado de su presencia allí, no se volteó a ver el cuerpo de John a su lado. 

¿Eso significaba que era sólo una coincidencia? 

—John… ¡John! 

—Déjame dormir, Sherlock, hoy es mi día libre… lo acordamos. —El ex militar se quejó, al sentir los golpes de su compañero en su espalda. 

—Oh, puede dormir el tiempo que quiera doctor, en realidad a mi no me molesta. 

La voz aguda lo sobresaltó. ¡Sherlock no tenía esa voz! Se giró sobre la cama, casi en un salto, y a Dios gracias que estaba vestido, porque en la forma que sacó las cobijas de su cuerpo… bueno, si no lo hubiera estado, habría pasado un momento vergonzoso. 

—Parece sorprendido de verme aquí, doctor Watson. 

Buscó los ojos azules antes de negar lentamente. 

—No, la verdad que no, señorita Adler… —John suspiró, levantándose de la cama. —Bueno, los dejo hablar… Después de todo, puedo seguir durmiendo en mi cuarto. 

—Está llena de agua, John… —Sherlock gruñó a media voz. Incluso mucha de la ropa de John estaba allí por esa misma razón. 

—No importa, de todas maneras ustedes hablen tranquilos. La mujer vió en los ojos azules aquello que no había visto la última vez que estuvo frente al detective… Molestia. La había mirado de muchas maneras, todas ellas muy diferente a como ella quizás había querido que él la note, pero esta era la primera vez que Sherlock parecía enfadado de verla allí parada en su cuarto. 

¿Mas qué podía hacer ella por ello? Solamente, contarle por qué. 

\---- 

Se sentó en la cama, ignorando el charco de agua que aun presentaba la alfombra de su habitación. Era todo como un extraño sueño, no hacía más de tres meses que el detective le había comunicado a John que Adler, ‘La mujer’, seguía con vida… que por cierto, eso se debía solamente a su oportuna intervención; y ahora ella estaba allí, en el cuarto de Sherlock, con él obviamente. Y como si eso no fuera poco, esa maldita cañería, que lo había obligado a dejar su cuarto para compartir el de su compañero, había sido la culpable de que Irene los viera dormir juntos. 

No le molestaba compartir el cuarto de Sherlock, si bien estaba más acostumbrado a que durmieran los dos en el suyo, no quería que lo que ellos tenían… aunque fuera sólo un acuerdo de cama y nada más, se pudiera colar de esas paredes y hacerse eco en oídos no deseados. 

Y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería saber que Sherlock estaba encerrado con esa mujer en su habitación. Tomó algo de ropa del revoltijo que había sobre su cama, afortunadamente había podido sacarla del placar antes de que su habitación se convirtiera rápidamente en una piscina pública. Sólo le restaba esperar a que la compañía de agua arreglara aquel problema, pero no quería quedarse allí hasta que todo estuviera resuelto. 

Se metió en el baño, descubriendo que efectivamente su temor era cierto, y tanto Irene como Sherlock estaban a puertas cerradas en la habitación de este último. No quería pensar, pensar era lo mismo que sentir en ese caso… Pues lo único que podía pensar era que Irene podía estar siendo sometida al mismo experimento que él, y eso era sentir como su sangre se helaba dentro de sus venas. 

Salió vestido y listo, podía salir de allí, ir a algún lugar, a alguna parte, la cuidad era grande… y de seguro Sherlock no lo seguiría, se veía demasiado ocupado como para querer saber dónde estaba él por el momento. 

La piel se le erizó al oír la risa de Irene atravesar la puerta de madera, pero más cuando escuchó lo que supuestamente era una broma de parte de Sherlock. 

Decidió salir de allí, desaparecer, dejar definitivamente el 221B de la calle Baker. ¡Aunque al hacer eso dejara a Holmes también! 

Subió a su cuarto. Antes de irse debía arreglar ciertas cosas, quería estar listo para cuando llegara el momento. 

Preparó solamente un bolso con las cosas esenciales… o simplemente con las que más tenía a mano. Su celular sonó dos veces mientras esperaba sentado en su cama. La primera vez para preguntarle si algo grave había pasado, la segunda luego de que contestara el por qué quería irse, para decirle que todo estaba listo. 

John no era estúpido. Sherlock le había dicho que él no amaba a Irene, y eso podía llegar a creerlo, aun siendo como había sido con él en los últimos meses, tan pasional y abierto a las emociones del placer; los sentimientos de seguro seguían siendo algo inservible en el detective, algo que solamente molestaría y atrasaría su trabajo… 

Por ello, ¿qué esperanza tenia él?. Sherlock tampoco podía llegar a verlo como más que su amigo, y como una manera de distender su frustración con algo de actividad física, que no precisamente era correr por la mitad de Londres, como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. 

Y aunque en un principio no parecía estar molesto con esa idea, y tampoco lo estaba aun… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría con esa idea? Quizás hasta que verdaderamente llegara alguien que despertara en Sherlock ese aspecto de su carácter, sabiendo que después de todo sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo… De manera gloriosa y placentera sí, pero perdiéndolo al final. 

Lo único que oyó en su habitación luego del teléfono fue su estómago, reclamándole la falta de alimentos desde el día anterior. Si hubiese sabido que ese no iba a ser un día normal en lo absoluto… le hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la clínica a dormir. 

Mientras se entretenía en cosas sin sentido, evitando pensar en lo entretenido que podía estar Sherlock en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió sin que los golpes precedieran la intrusión del detective en la habitación. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, John? 

Esa era una pregunta demasiado obvia, pensó el doctor para sí, evitando sonreírle. 

—Es mi cuarto, Sherlock… Generalmente estoy aquí. 

—Sigue estando el agua. 

—Sí, y no se irá hasta que vengan de la compañía, lo cual no será bueno para el piso. 

John sabía muy bien que desde la puerta Sherlock podía ver su bolso sobre la cama, y perfectamente a él vestido para salir. Pero el detective no hizo mención alguna al respecto, tampoco volvió a formular una pregunta obvia; no, ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba listo para irse, pero… ¿A dónde y por qué?. 

—¿Qué pretendes con ese bolso? Tu ropa, la que más te gusta, está en mi cuarto… 

—Lo sé, Sherlock… y por lo que pretendo… Bueno, pretendo estar alejado de aquí un tiempo. 

Los ojos azules no se despegaron de él en un solo segundo, evaluando cada gesto, cada movimiento de su pecho que propiciaba su respiración trabajosa. Asintió en silencio, era demasiado para ser casualidad… era extraño que John decidiera irse de Baker justo con la visita de Irene. 

—¿Sólo un tiempo? ¿Dónde estarás? —Sherlock movió sus ojos alrededor de toda la habitación, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en ella, y necesitara recordar cada detalle. 

—En ningún sitio… 

John miró el reloj de su cuarto antes de tomar su bolso y salir de allí bajo la atenta mirada del detective. En la sala notó el detalle de la pañoleta roja, era evidente que Adler aun estaba en su casa, bueno… la de Sherlock. Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta cuando el cuerpo del detective le impidió la salida. —¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? 

—No hasta que hablemos. —Murmuró apresuradamente, yendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto y cerrándola con llave desde fuera. —¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? 

—Sherlock, me equivoqué… Me di cuenta hoy. Después de todo sí soy como ella, con la diferencia de que no soy una mujer… 

—Eso es obvio. 

John apenas formó una mueca de sonrisa con las comisuras de sus labios. 

—El asunto es que no puedo seguir con esto, Sherlock. Creí que podría, pero como tú ya sabes… estoy enamorado de ti. ¡Te amo! —A pesar de saber que Irene podía llegar a oírlo, no quiso que ella se enterara, susurró sus últimas palabras para el detective. —Y no te creas que no me sé el cuento… Lo tengo memorizado, cada letra de cada razón que das sobre el por qué los sentimiento no te sirven. Entonces, ¿por qué quedarme?... 

John intentó bajar pero el brazo de Sherlock no se lo permitió, pero John no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo interponerse entre él y la puerta. El teléfono del delgado detective sonó con insistencia, pero ni siquiera se percató de ello. Bajó detrás del doctor, notando las luces de los autos policiales. 

Inmediatamente pensó en Irene, pero no había motivo para preocuparse, ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto, pero el medio segundo de distracción le valió que John estuviera fuera del departamento ya. 

—Sherlock, doble asesinato, el único testigo es un hombre anciano… anciano y ciego. —Lestrade anunció llegando a su lado cuando abrió la puerta. 

—Ahora no, Lestrade… —Gruñó, viendo a John en la esquina de la calle. —Necesito irme… —Pero las patrullas que estacionaban alrededor de su apartamento le habían impedido llegar hacia el doctor. Visualizó el taxi en el que abordó e inmediatamente paró el siguiente, ordenándole que lo persiguiera. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —Preguntó Donovan. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en la boca, que murió cuando Lestrade la miró fijamente. 

—Bien, volvamos chicos… Debe tener algo más importante entre manos. —Lestrade informó a sus hombres para que volvieran a sus autos, sólo que retrasó su regreso para tomar su teléfono. —No pudimos detenerlo, lo está siguiendo. —Anunció antes de cortar. A veces odiaba la manera en que Donovan miraba todo. Si no fuera porque era verdaderamente buena para el trabajo… 

\---- 

La puerta se abrió con el golpe furioso, azotándose contra la pared. Sherlock subió las escaleras pensando encontrar a John en su cuarto, pero lo único que consiguió allí fue mojarse los zapatos. Maldijo en silencio, no entendía cómo… No podía creer que lo hubiera perdido. Luego de casi dos horas de seguirlo, el doctor simplemente se había esfumado del taxi y de su vista. 

—¿Problemas de pareja?… ¿No es muy reciente lo suyo para que las tengan? 

La voz lo hizo voltear; se había olvidado de Irene. La mujer lo observó. A pesar de haberla dejado encerrada y olvidada por más de tres horas, no parecía enojada. 

—No somos pareja… —Contestó molesto Holmes antes de volver a llamar al doctor desde su celular. 

—Oh, claro que lo son… completamente. Que no lo quieran aceptar es otro tema, querido. 

Sherlock apretó los puños enojado, no exactamente por las palabras de Adler; su enfado era no poder encontrar a John, no atendía su teléfono, y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía encontrarlo. 

—Ya discutimos la razón por la que viniste, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? 

Irene se sintió ofendida, Sherlock jamás había actuado así frente a ella. 

—Sólo quise saber si todo estaba bien, me pareció raro cuando te fuiste… El ya no vive aquí, y no por el hecho de que su cuarto sea una especie de manantial. 

El detective caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, pensando en donde podía estar John. Y siendo que el doctor no tenía a nadie… ¿Por dónde empezaría a buscarlo? 

—¡Su hermana!... Tiene que haber ido con ella, no tiene ningún otro lugar donde ir. —Dijo exaltado, girándose inmediatamente. —¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¡Ya lo he dicho! Te salvé porque creí que sería un desperdicio a tu inteligencia… Eres cruel, y no exactamente una buena samaritana, pero aun así no dejas de ser inteligente. 

—Estás perdidamente enamorado de John… ¿No es así? —Irene sonrió sorprendida y muy complacida en verdad. Podía haber intentado un acercamiento, algo que sólo le produjera placer y nada más, aun si Sherlock no se lo quisiera facilitar, pero caer en la cuenta de que el detective tenia sentimientos tan definidos… ¡Oh Dios! —¿Qué se siente cuando tus propias palabras te golpean en la cara? ¿Cómo era?... Oh sí, “Los sentimientos son defectos químicos encontrados en el lado perdedor”. 

Adler se alejó al ver en sus ojos la rabia contenida a duras penas, pero no, no era por ella… Aun si estaba hablándole, diciéndole que había caído en aquello de lo cual se había regodeado cuando la superó… cuando la venció en su propio juego. Estaba enamorado, le gustara o no admitirlo. Pero aunque quisiera herirlo en ese momento, él no se fijaría en ella, como no lo había hecho antes; su mente no estaba allí, no en esos momentos, no con ella en su departamento. Tal vez vagaba por todo Londres tratando de ver en que recóndito lugar estaba John, dónde era que estaba su doctor. 

Vió a Sherlock alejarse, aun más inquieto de lo que había vuelto a la calle Baker. En su mente sólo resonaba un nombre casi tan fuerte como el de John: Harry… o Harriet Watson… Ella debía saber algo, pero no tenia forma de contactarse con ella. 

—Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero…¿crees que alguien lo haya podido ayudar?. Digo, no parece ser el tipo de hombre que pueda ganarle a Sherlock Holmes. 

No, claro que lo era… John era el único, no en ganarle, si no en dominarlo; cada parte de su cuerpo, mente… y ahora también podía decir que su corazón le pertenecía. 

—Tienes razón… es verdad. Puedes quedarte si quieres, de todas forma no creo que volvamos hoy. 

Sherlock sonrió al acomodar su abrigo y su bufanda, había tenido el impulso de besar a Irene por la magnífica ayuda que le había dado, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Salió del 221B de la calle Baker aun sonriendo, paró un taxi en la acera e inmediatamente le indicó al chofer dónde ir. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Me costó… horrores este capítulo. No sé si John acá se me ha ido un poco de las manos… ¿Quedo medio OoC?, sinceramente espero que no.
> 
> Solo falta el tercer capítulo y el extra así que no falta mucho, pues ya ambos están terminados. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por su reviews, aun no los contesto, porque no he tenido acceso a la PC.


End file.
